Undercover
by LuisTheAngel
Summary: When Edward Brown is forced out the CIA by the corrupt Senator Robert Johnson, who has also kidnapped his girlfriend Jessica Andrews, how far will Edward go to stop Johnson and save Jessica?
1. Preview

**Undercover**

_This is my first story, I'm only publishing a small preview of the story for now and will post (or at least try to) to update this story on a weekly basis._

Edward Brown is an experienced spy, who lives an uncomplicated life in Boston, Massachusetts. He has been working 7 years in a branch of the CIA located in Boston. After a while he meets and falls in love with fellow CIA agent Jessica Andrews, with whom he maintains a relationship with at this time. But Brown soon discovers something in one of his missions. He encounters information involving a Government Senator named Robert Johnson and an alliance with corrupt people across the world, the Senator is soon informed that Brown knows his secret and has Brown fired from the CIA and also kidnaps his girlfriend Jessica Andrew. Edward decides to ask his father Joseph Brown, a former CIA agent as well with whom he hadn't had contact with for 5 years, for help to find the right people to form a team to save Jessica and stop the corrupt Senator Johnson. Will Edward rescue Jessica and bring Senator Johnson to justice? Or will he fail and lose the person he loves the most?

_I would really to hear from you readers, be it good or bad, any reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy it._


	2. How did I get here?

**Undercover**

_This will the official first chapter in a very long story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I have_

**Chapter1: How did I get here?**

In a small confined room there are 3 men, one of which is submerging another unidentified man in a small tub of water.

(Narrator)

My first thought is why they are torturing me. As they lift me up, I gasp for air desperately only to see a man with a gun pointed at me and screaming: Kŭde e?, Kŭde go kriesh? Kazhete ni, ili sa izpraveni pred posledstviyata (Where is it?, Where did you hide it? Tell us or face the consequences)

I don't understand anything you say you idiot,

The man kicks me, while the other asks me in English to tell them what they need to know before they lose their patience, the third man punches me in the ribcage causing me to spit out some blood onto the floor, I tell them: ''Fuck you'', they are not happy and begin to beat him down some and resume the drowning from once before.

(Narrator)

The second thought that goes through my mind, is I'm Edward Brown and I am spy for the CIA or at least I used to be, maybe this has something to do with what they are looking for, but let tell you first how I got to be in this peculiar predicament. It all started one week ago.

- Flash Back –

7 days ago…

- Boston, Massachusetts -

In Edward's room, the alarm clock goes off meaning it's time for work, as he begins his morning with a small workout that included pushups; he heads to his bath to take a shower to get ready for work. Once out the shower he continues to prepare himself in front of his mirror, this included shaving, applying lotions and brushing his teeth. Afterwards he irons his clothes, eats a small breakfast and gets neatly dressed before grabbing the keys to his Chevy Malibu and heading to work for the CIA branch located in Boston.

- CIA -

Edward makes his way through the lobby and notices the elevator door is about to close, to which he decides to make his way to as fast as possible, before he realized that the door has been opened for him by his girlfriend of 13 months Jessica Andrews, whom he greets with a very passionate kiss, before saying: ''Thank you Ms. Andrews, this is one the many reasons I love you so''. To which she responds: ''Well you might not love so much after you hear this, my parents are in town and have asked to meet the man who has stolen my heart''. Waiting for his response, she is shocked to hear: ''I'm glad I finally get to meet your parents'' She kisses him and says: ''I love you Edward Kenneth Brown, dinner is at 7 pm at my apartment'' he responds: ''I love you to Jessica Marie Andrews'', to which she simply smiles.

Edward steps out of the elevator and makes his way to his office but interrupted by his boss and Director of the Boston Division of the CIA, Fred Nolan.

''Brown, glad you're here. I need to show you something''

Edward follows Director Nolan to his office and is handed a file containing information of his next mission. Edward is surprised to see the man he is supposed to find, the one man who managed to escape from him 6 months ago, Ivaroni Koloshi. The mission states that Koloshi was last seen in Vienna, Austria. He is to be accompanied by his usual partner agent Chris Jordan, in the interception of Nardor Yoshenko a well Known associate of Koloshi and retrieve the data contents of Yoshenko's personal and home computer. Edward asks why is Yoshenko the target for this mission, the Director informs Edward that Koloshi was found dead yesterday in Moscow, Russia, his tongue was cut out, a sign that the people he worked for thought he was a snitch, causing to die from the loss of blood. The Director that Yoshenko's data may hold a clue as to who might've killed Koloshi. Edward feels torn as he wished to bring Koloshi to justice but now can't due to his death, but re-establishes his focus to his current mission. He is informed that he and Jordan are to leave tomorrow night to find Yoshenko.

After finishing his day in the office, he makes his way to Jessica's apartment for their dinner with her parents.

_Any feedback will be greatly appreciated_


	3. The Dinner

Chapter 2: The Dinner

- Jessica's Apartment -

As Jessica and her parents Gloria and George await Edward's arrival, she finishes her attire with the earring he gave her for their anniversary, while her parents wait in the living room.

She son joins her parents; her mother asks how she met Edward, shocked to hear to hear she met during a company retreat about a year and a half ago. While her father says he better be a good man, not an idiot or abusive, Gloria immediately hits George in the shoulder, giving him a look that screamed you had no need to say that, Jessica says there's no need to worry and simply smiles which also comforts her parents. Seconds later, the doorbell rings, Jessica goes to the door to let Edward in. Edward has flowers in hand and a bottle of wine, stepping through the doorway as he greets his girlfriend with a kiss that sends chills down both of their spines. They are interrupted by the somewhat disapproving cough emitted by George, to which Edward immediately apologizes and extends his hand while formally introducing himself: ''Good evening sir, my name is Edward, your daughter's boyfriend, it's an honor and a pleasure to meet you'' George shakes Edward's hand and formally introduces himself as well: ''Pleasure to meet you Edward my name is George, and this is my lovely wife Gloria'' to which Edward now turns his attention to, gently lifting her hand and kisses the back of it and saying: ''it's a pleasure and an honor to meet you as well Mrs. Andrews'', she quietly chuckles and says:'' Edward, please call me Gloria''. He now hands each lady a beautiful rose, beautiful asking George to accompany him into the kitchen to open the wine he bought for the dinner. Upon handing the bottle of wine to George and trying to find the bottle opener, George is amazed of the brand and year of the wine, knowing he bought a good quality very high priced wine. As Edward finds the bottle opener, George says: ''This is a very are wine Edward, how ever did you get it?'' As Edward opens the bottle and lets the wine breathe, he replies: ''I have a cousin that works the company that produces this wine, so anytime I need a wine I just give him a call and a few hours later, voila, so if you ever this or any wine created by this company let me know I'll be sure to get some for you'' George likes what he hears, they are interrupted by Jessica who lets them know that dinner is ready. As they now head to head to the dinner table and Edward pours wine into each glass, as Jessica and Gloria serve the food for their respected other. They soon join hands in prayer and soon begin to enjoy the meal before them. After each of them has finished their dinner, they go the study to continue drinking the wine and get to know each a bit better. Gloria soon asks Edward: ''So Edward where are you from?'' he replies: ''I was born and raised in Seattle, Washington'', George soon steps in the conversation and asks: ''Washington, good state, did you go to school there?'' he replies: ''Yes I went to the School of Law in The University of Washington'', now George says: ''You got a good head on your shoulders so I must ask what are your intention with our daughter?'' to which he replies: ''Well George and Gloria, I love your daughter and have planned on marrying her one day, but giving the way I was raised, I ask you both if you would comfortable with me marrying your daughter?'' they answer: ''Given everything that has happened tonight, yes, we would be comfortable with you marrying our daughter'' Now turning his attention to Jessica, he reaches deep into his pocket and pulls a small red and black box, taking her hand and asking her: '' Jessica Marie Andrews, during the time we've been together, you've been the light of my life I go to bed every night dreaming of you, and when I wake you're the first person in my mind. Given that your parents have granted permission to marry I can't wait anymore, so I ask you will you marry me?'' As he opens the box to reveal a Chopard Blue Diamond Ring immediately taking her breath away, as she cries of happiness before saying: ''Yes Edward I'll marry you'' they kiss very passionately, her parents soon congratulate both of them on their engagement. As the night ends and they say goodbye, to Jessica's parents, George pulls Edward aside and says: ''I hope you never break my daughter's heart, now we are going back to Maryland. We entrust with her well being, you do anything to make sure our daughter stays safe and more importantly very happy can you promise you'll do that son?'' he replies: ''Of course I will, I will always be there for her. I truly love her and I intend to make happy for as long I have a breath in my body'' They nod in agreement and soon George joins Gloria to a cab that will take them to their hotel room. Now Edward and Jessica clean the apartment and Edward uses this as an opportunity to tell that he has been given an assignment and has to leave tomorrow, she is a bit saddened but understands that this a part of his job. He sees her sadness and tells her: ''When I come back I'll talk to Nolan about giving a permanent desk job, so I never have to leave your side. I promise when I come back our lives will change forever.'' As he plants a kiss upon her lips, she is calmed and says: ''I know it will, I'll have you in my life forever and be known as the future Mrs. Brown''. As he bids her goodnight and heads over to his apartment, he knows this mission can't fail for if it does, the person he loves most will suffer dearly. He says: ''I have to complete this mission, after that I need to lead a normal life for my sake and Jessica's''

If you are interested I have set up a website that contains all the details concerning the Undercover story which you can access by visiting: .com/


	4. The truth of it all

**Chapter 3: The truth of it all**

After arriving at his apartment, he quickly undresses to take a quick shower before resting for upcoming mission to Vienna, Austria. The following morning he meets with his partner Chris Jordan, as they are handed their tickets and board their plane to endure a near 8 hour flight, as they find their seats they quietly discuss their plan to capture Yoshenko.

- Vienna, Austria -

Upon arrival, they head to their hotel room assigned to them by the CIA to rest and begin their mission the following day. According to the information acquired before the mission Yoshenko is a big fan of eating hot dog selling carts, so Jordan has agreed to bribe the usual person attending the cart to take his place and plant a bug in the hot dog he would sell to Yoshenko to in order to keep track of his movements. Upon Yoshenko arriving at the cart and buying and eating the bugged hot dog, Edward soon begins to receive the signal emitted from the bug, and begins to follow Yoshenko via cab, leading him to The Stephansdom Church. As Yoshenko enters the church, Edward decides not follow Yoshenko inside to raise suspicion and also switches to another cab in order to continue to follow Yoshenko with ease, after about 30 to 40 minutes have passed Yoshenko makes his way out of the church, however just a few minutes behind him U.S. Senator Robert Johnson is seen exiting the same church. At first this intrigues Edward to find out why Senator Johnson ish ere in Vienna but quickly refocuses his attention to following Yoshenko. They arrive at the hotel Yoshenko stays in, Edward asks the cab driver to pull over just a short distance to not attract the attention of Yoshenko and jeopardize the mission. After following Yoshenko into the hotel, always staying one floor beneath him, he calmly waited for Yoshenko to exit his room, room 204 which after only a few minutes Yoshenko left with a new set of clothes and a metal briefcase. Edward son informed Jordan that it would soon be his time to follow Yoshenko's signal as he would son enter his room to recover the data from Yoshenko's computer. After viewing that Yoshenko had exited the hotel and left to his destination, he used a universal key card that allowed him access to any room in any hotel to enter the room and search for the computers that held the information they were looking for, after locating them inside his bedroom, Edward pulls a mini chip he attaches to the bottom of both the laptop and personal computers that allowed to bypass any firewalls and override any password command the computers might require. As he starts the transfer of data to his phones internal memory, we go elsewhere to Jordan spying on Yoshenko.

We now see Jordan seeing Senator Johnson meeting up with Yoshenko in what looks to be an Exchange. Jordan is now surprised and informs Edward of the meeting between the Senator and Yoshenko, this rises Edward's suspicions that the Senator might up to something devious but these suspicions are confirmed when Senator Johnson's appears among the names in a list of clients Yoshenko and Koloshi had in his computers that tied together various illegal rings of drug, weapons and trafficking all around the world, thus confirming him as a traitor to the U.S. Goverment. Elsewhere Jordan is still keeping an eye on the meeting between Yoshenko and Johnson, however when one Johnson's personal guards sees that Jordan has had his hand in his ear for far too long, he considers Jordan a threat and opens fire on Jordan immediately. Upon this happening the meeting concludes abruptly and Senator Johnson is taken by his other security guard to his limo where they speed away. Jordan has now taken cover behind the hot dog cart but still receiving fire from Johnson's guards, he pulls his own gun and begins to retaliate fire, Edward hears the gunfire on his earpiece and asks Jordan: ''What is going on over there Jordan?'' to which Jordan responds: ''I've been made, Johnson escaped and took Yoshenko with him somewhere and I'm taking fire'' Edward promptly responds: ''I'm almost done here, only 10 more seconds to finish the transfer, then I'll get there as soon as possible, just hold on'' Jordan says: ''Finish the mission it's our top priority, I think I can hold them off till you get here.'' Jordan soon shoots down a handful of guards and decides to steal a nearby red Ferrari 275 and pursuit the limo. As Edward finishes the file transfer and heads out the hotel, he sees a Suzuki GS500 motorcycle parked and decides to use to get to Jordan's location, he soon hears: ''Hey that's my bike'' but turns it on and is quickly on route to help Jordan. He quickly asks Jordan: ''Where are you, Jordan? I'm on route, I need to know where you are.'' Jordan responds: ''I'm following the limo I managed to shoot the guards, I'm fine. We're near Ringstraße (Ring) street, please try to hurry'' Edward responds :''I will'' and revs the engine to reach a top speed of about 75 mph hoping he maintains it in order to reach Jordan as soon as possible.

- In the Limo -

Senator Johnson is outraged due to the meeting having been interrupted and yells directly to Yoshenko: ''What the hell is going on, who was that spying on us?'' Yoshenko replies: ''I have no idea Mr. Johnson, could somebody have followed you there?'', still enraged he answers: ''No, Yoshenko if someone had followed they'd be dead right now. Think back did someone follow you?'' he replies: ''No, I'm sure of it.'' Now a more calm and collected Johnson, takes out his pone and calls one of his contacts in the CIA and asks: ''Roberts. I need you to find out if anyone is assigned on a mission to gather information on me or Nardon Yoshenko and I need the information now, call me when you find out.'' As he hangs up, we now see Jordan coming in very close on their, with Edward not far behind. Within minutes Johnson's phone rings, when he answers he hears Roberts voice saying: ''I have the information you requested sir, it appears that a couple of agents named Edward Brown and Chris Jordan were assigned to follow Yoshenko and gather Intel from his personal computers'' to which Johnson responds: ''Brown, huh? That name sounds familiar, of course, Brown was the name of the agent I dealt with over 20 years ago'' ''This can't be him sir, he's only 28 years, I can only assume this Brown would be the son of the one you're referring to'' was the reply Roberts gave to Johnson. ''I see thank you Roberts'' were the final words spoken by Johnson before he hung up his phone. Within minutes Jordan commences to shoot the limo, causing Johnson to once again become enraged, and tells his security to handle the situation, they in turn call a group of local motorcycle bandits and order them to take care of the red Ferrari tailing them. Within minutes of ending the call 2 groups of motorcycle bandits, one group 2 people on motorcycles and the other groups consisted of 2 cars driven by a bandit trying to bind Jordan's car as the motorcycles appear behind Jordan and begin shooting his car. Jordan has difficulty handling the situation at first but after accelerating enough to release himself the bind of the 2 cars; he began shooting the groups of bandits and was successful in disabling one the cars and shooting down one of the people in motorcycles. However quickly realizing he's outnumbered he calls Edward to see how far away he is from his location and says to Edward: ''I'm in a bit of trouble here Edward, I need your help now'' ''I'm on my way, I can hear the gunfire I can't be far behind just hold on'' Edward replies to Jordan, as he makes his way through the streets and quickly sees the gunfire not too far ahead, he accelerates reaching the people who are shooting Jordan down, and quickly takes out the remaining bandits with his precise aim and powerful weaponry, now Jordan feeling calm that he no longer has to worry for his safety, fails to notice a speeding truck on his left side which crashes into him and sends Jordan and his car flying because of the impact forcing it to crash with enough terminal velocity that when it collided with a nearby building it immediately burst into flames causing Chris Jordan to die almost instantaneously. When Edward arrives to see his longtime friend and partner die in front of him, his show of emotions for his fallen friend are stopped due to the oncoming fire from the security from Johnson's limo, Edward pulls out his gun and begins to shoot the security. Edward continues to trail the limo on his motorcycle but unfortunately shoots the driver causing the driver to crash the limo into a wall; Edward avoids the collision but falls of the motorcycle. After quickly standing up he sees the security along with Johnson head to a local market and immediately begins to pursue them.


End file.
